The Guitarist
by seluminati
Summary: [Drabble updated: The Keyboardist,The drummer and Jealousy] Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan ketika ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya, Chanyeol, adalah seorang playboy? HUNHAN,KaiSoo, ChanBaek FOREVER BABY. Cast: Sehun,Luhan,Jongin, Kyungsoo,Chanyeol,Baekhyun, Yixing and Chanyeol's Ferret.
1. Chapter 1

2,429 kata yang tercipta selama 120 menit.

Untuk OTP tercinta.

HunHan,SeLu Forever.

* * *

><p>Luhan adalah gitaris band rock indie yang terkenal di Seoul.<p>

Dan Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai musik rock sama sekali.

**The Guitarist**

"KYA! EXO akan tampil di myeongdong music festival hari ini!" teriak seorang wanita histeris diikuti dengan teman-temnnya yang sedang mengerubunginya seperti lalat.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" ucap Sehun sinis.

Para fangirl itu terdiam dan menatap Sehun dengan sengit.

"Ia pikir siapa dia? Dasar kutu buku." Bisik salah satu fangirl yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun.

Astaga,rasanya ia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut itu dengan kamera lensa sebesar teleskop yang wanita itu bawa sekarang.

_Seriously?_

Apakah harus seheboh ini di pagi hari hanya karena sebuah band ?

"_Damn_ Sehun!" teriak Jongin sambil menghempaskan diri disamping Sehun, "Kau. Harus. Menemaniku. Ke Myeondong."

"Tap-"

Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Sehun, "Tidak ada tapi. Kau harus menemaniku. Titik."

Sehun mendesis, "Untuk apa aku menemanimu menonton band EXO itu? Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja dengan mereka?"

Sehun menunjuk segerombolan teman wanitanya yang sedang menjerit histeris sambil mengangkat _banner_ dan poster EXO yang mereka bawa.

"Oh _Come on Man_, Mereka terlalu kampungan."

Sehun berdecih.

_Lalu apa panggilan untuk seorang 'FANS' yang Pingsan hanya karena Kyungsoo, Vokalis EXO,memberikan flying kiss padanya?_

_Oh ya, Sehun memanggilnya Jongin._

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka musik _rock_?" tanya Sehun sambil membetulkan kacamata ber_frame_ tebalnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak menyukai musik _rock_." Aku Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin heran lalu Jongin membalasnya dengan Senyuman bodoh, "Aku menyukai anggota band'nya bukan musiknya Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengerang Sebal dan akhirnya memilih untuk membaca buku kalkulus yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Mengerjakan soal demi soal daripada harus menghafalkan 5 nama member suatu_ band_ _rock_ seperti yang Jongin sedang lakukan.

Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin sedang mengobrol dengan satu_ fangirl_ EXO dikelas mereka dan salah menyebutkan nama pemain Drum EXO hingga sang fangirl memekik histeris dan memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan '_Fake Fans_'.

_Chenyeol?_

Sehun tertawa dalam hati.

_Chanyeol ,Jongin. Nama drummer EXO adalah Park Chanyeol. _

Bukan berarti Sehun sengaja menghafalkan nama member EXO.

Ini berkat otaknya yang pintar,yang membuat ia menghafal semua nama member EXO dalam satu hari saat ia masih SMA.

Kyungsoo, Sang vokalis. Yixing dan Luhan yang menjadi gitaris (Sehun juga ingat kalau Yixing memainkan gitar klasik dan Luhan memainkan gitar listrik). Baekhyun, Keyboardist sekaligus Vokal. Dan Chanyeol sang drummer.

Bukan karena ia maniak EXO atau fans berat EXO.

Tapi ia hanya terlalu pintar untuk mengingat Semua member EXO dalam sekejap.

"_Shit_, Mereka mem-_bash_ ku Sehun," adu Jongin sedih sambil merebahkan kepalanya di Bahu Sehun.

"Mereka bilang aku _Fake_ fans," Jongin (berpura-pura) terisak, "Aku tahu nama drummer EXO, Chanyeol! Aku hanya mencoba menyebut namanya dengan logat inggris!"

_Nice try,Jongin. Usaha yang bagus._

"Mereka tidak tahu saja! Aku adalah author terkenal yang membuat _fanfiction_ antara Chanyeol dan Beakhyun!" Ucap Jongin percaya diri.

"ChanBeak _Forever!_"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali membaca buku.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah kuliah mereka Selesai, Sehun setuju untuk menemani Jongin (Terima kasih pada _Bubble tea_ rasa coklat yang Jongin belikan untuknya.)

Walaupun festival musik yang diadakan belum dimulai, para penonton (yang kebanyakan fans EXO) sudah berdiri berdesak-desakkan didepan panggung. Jongin menggerutu kesal karena ia tidak bisa melihat '_cutie-sweetie'_ Kyungie-nya secara HD. Dan Sehun berpura-pura memuntahkan isi perutnya mendengar panggilan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo barusan.

Sehun memilih berdiri jauh dari kerumunan. Dibelakang masih kosong dan panggung masih terlihat. Kenapa orang-orang itu malah memilih untuk berdesak-desakkan?

Saat Sehun berdiri dengan malas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku _jeans_ yang ia pakai. Seseorang menubruk tubuh Sehun keras dari belakang.

"Ups _Mian_."

Sehun mendelik ketika melihat teman sekelasnya (yang juga fans berat EXO) sedang tersenyum sinis menatapnya.

"Oh kau disini juga? Bukankah kau _haters_ EXO?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku bukan haters EXO. Aku hanya tidak suka musik rock."

"Yeah yeah terserah _nerd." _Cibir _fangirl_ itu, "Oh aku ingat! _Haters_ itu sebenarnya orang yang iri dengan kesempurnaan EXO!"

Sehun menghela nafas lagi.

_Sabar Sehun, tenang, tarik nafas, dan tersenyum,_ "Kau benar. Aku iri dengan kesempurnaan Luhan. Tapi aku bukan _attention seekers_ seperti kalian, yang mengikuti idol-nya kemana-mana. Bukankah kalian sasaeng Luhan? Ah bukankah menjadi sasaeng lebih parah daripada menjadi haters?"

_Ok Sehun, Dimana metode kontrol-diri-Sehun yang sering kau lakukan?_

_Fangirl_ yang wajahnya memerah itu hendak menjawab namun suara musik tiba-tiba menggelegar, membuat mereka berteriak histeris dan berlari kedepan,mengabaikan Sehun.

Beberapa band tampil dengan enerjetik membuat penonton berjingkrak kegirangan. Well kecuali Sehun. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendengar lagu balad di _iPod_nya.

Saat baterai _iPod_nya habis, secara bersamaan,MC acara tersebut meneriakkan nama 'EXO' yang sontak membuat penonton kembali histeris.

Satu persatu member EXO keluar.

Chanyeol dengan _wife beater_ hitam dan rambut merah berjalan menuju drumnya dengan Seringaian yang menurut fans-fansnya sangat Seksi. Untuk Sehun ,Chanyeol lebih Seksi ketika ia tertangkap kamera dengan wajah _derp-_nya. Sehun terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo keluar setelahnya,dengan langkah malu-malu memakai kemeja putih yang ia gulung hingga siku. Sehun langsung memandang Jongin yang diam terpana melihat pergerakkan Kyungsoo.  
>Sehun mengambil tisu di tas punggungnya. Berjaga-jaga untuk melap darah yang keluar dari hidung Jongin.<p>

Dari semua member EXO, yang keluar terakhir adalah Luhan dengan membawa gitar putih kesayangannya. Ia memakai jas abu tanpa lengan dan tidak dikancing, dalaman yang ia pakai adalah _sweat bitter_ hitam yang longgar,mengekspos leher dan tulang selangkanya yang putih.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri (walaupun Sehun tidak tahu kenapa mereka masih harus memperkenalkan diri jika kebanyakan penonton sudah mengenal mereka) akhirnya mereka mulai tampil.

Sehun menonton penampilan EXO dengan serius. Oke,ralat, Sehun menonton pemanpilan LUHAN dengan serius.

Luhan memetik gitar sambil bergerak kesana kemari. Kadang melompat dibagian _refrain. _Keringat menetes dari dahinya yang mulus keukiran hidungnya yang mancung. Kadang ia menggigit bibirnya dibagian gitar solonya.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan intens ketika Luhan menangkap sosok Sehun. Luhan masih menggigit bibirnya (seksi), Ia lalu mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan genit kearah Sehun dan kembali tenggelam dalam performanya.

Sehun menyeringai.

.

.

Setelah membawakan 5 lagu. Penampilan EXO berakhir begitu juga dengan acaranya. Jongin masih berceloteh tentang seimut apa Kyungsoo saat ia menyanyi dengan nada tinggi.

Ponsel Sehun berdering menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"Jongin kau pulang duluan saja," ucap Sehun sambil membaca pesan yang ia terima, "Aku masih ada urusan."

Jongin mengangguk,masih berada dalam euphoria-cintanya untuk Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>Luhan meminum air mineral yang disediakkan dalam sekali teguk. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya, "Hey aku ke ruang ganti dulu ok?" ucapnya pada Yixing yang memberikan Luhan sebuah anggukan.<p>

Member EXO sedang merayakan keberhasilan acara hari ini dengan para staf namun Luhan terlalu lelah untuk berpesta.

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang ganti sendirian, dibangunan yang terletak lumayan jauh dari panggung. Jalanan begitu sepi karena sudah larut malam. Malam musim panas membuat Luhan kegerahan. Ia berkeringat,gerah, dan lelah. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah membersihkan diri.

Luhan berhenti sebentar ketika ia merasa seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat ia menoleh,tidak ada seorangpun disana. Bahkan_ Sasaeng_ yang sering mengikutinya tidak terlihat. Luhan mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali berjalan.

Luhan sampai dibangunan itu, beberapa staf menyapanya dan Luhan membalas sapaan itu dengan Senyuman.

Didalam ruang ganti, ia mengambil handuk kecil,kaos longgar serta celana jeans yang ia bawa dari rumah. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang masuk kedalam ruang ganti itu. Dan tanpa ia ketahui orang itu mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

"AH!" teriaknya kaget.

"Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum bodoh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Luhan, "Hai _baby_."

Sehun mengecup leher Luhan yang berkeringat dan menggigit-gigitnya kecil.

"Sehun hentikkan,aku berkeringat dan kotor." Ucap Luhan sambil menggeliat.

"_So_? Kau berkeringat dan sangat Seksi." Bisik Sehun seduktif.

"Ish apa-apaan itu? Gombal."

"Aku serius." Ucap Sehun, "Kau dipanggung tadi sangat seksi. Membuatku ingin berlari dan menerkammu."

"Hey,itu yang ingin kutanyakan tadi," ucap Luhan sambil berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Untuk menonton penampilanmu," Jawab Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Tapi kau tidak suka musik rock."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu."

Jantung Luhan berdesir,pipinya memerah. Entah kenapa ia masih saja merasa seperti ini walaupun ia sudah biasa mendengar gombalan Sehun selama 4 tahun mereka berpacaran.

"Luhan,Jangan membuatku lebih bergairah dengan ekspresimu itu."

Tanpa memberikan Luhan waktu untuk menjawab, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Dari kecupan biasa hingga ciuman panas yang melibatkan Lidah mereka saling menjilati bibir masing-masing. Sehun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Luhan hingga membuat saliva meleleh,menetes dari ujung bibir Luhan. Tangan Sehun meraba sisi tubuh Luhan hingga menelusup kedalam _wife beater_ Luhan.

"Ngghh," Lenguh Luhan saat Sehun memainkan nipple-nya.

"Oh _Shit_ kau sangat seksi _baby_," bisik Sehun sambil menggigit daun telinga Luhan, "Kau begitu menggoda."

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan dan menggesek tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan tubuh bagian bawah Luhan.

"Kau mengedipkan matamu dipanggung,apakah kau sengaja ingin menggodaku?"

"Oh aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggodamu tuan Oh," ucap Luhan polos, "Bahkan aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu _horny_ seperti ini."

Luhan meraba penis Sehun dari Luar celananya. Dan Sehun mengerang ketika Luhan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"_Babe_, Jangan seperti ini,aku tidak akan bisa menahannya sampai apartemen."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja disini," ucap Luhan seduktif sambil menggigit rahang Sehun, "Anggap ini sebagai _Fanservice_, Dari _guitar angel_ Luhan."

Luhan menyeringai sambil menarik Sehun untuk berbaring disofa panjang dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sehun menindih Luhan yang sudah berbaring disofa. Ia kembali menciumi Luhan dibawahnya. Tangan nakal Luhan masih bekerja membuka kancing celana Sehun dan setelah berhasil tangannya masuk kedalam dan menggenggam penis Sehun.

"Ugh Luhan," desis Sehun ketika Luhan meremas kejantanannya.

"Sehun-ah,cium aku kalau tebakanku benar. Tapi ,apakah saat dipanggung aku membuatmu terangsang?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Luhan mulai mengocok penisnya, "Ugh iya _Baby_, Kau membuatku terangsang."

"Apakah kau pernah membayangkan menyetubuhiku dipanggung? Saat orang-orang melihatku?"

_Bingo._

"Ya aku membayangkan aku memasukkan penisku kelubangmu didepan semua orang. Bahkan didepan Sasaeng sialanmu Ohhhh-"

Luhan tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu cium aku."

Sehun menurut dan mencium Luhan. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengelus-elus tubuh Luhan. Merasakan kulit putih halus,yang licin karena keringat itu ditelapak tangannya.

"Ahhh,Sehun lagi," desah Luhan saat Sehun memanikan nipple Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Babe_ apa kau tidak sesak?" tanya Sehun sambil mengarahkan pandangan kecelana kulit Luhan yang ketat.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun membuka resleting celana Luhan dan melepaskan celana serta boxer Luhan dari kakinya hingga sekarang Luhan setengah telanjang, dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar dan menggantung diujung sofa.

"_Fuck, babe_ kau benar-benar seksi kau tahu? Kalau aku mempunyai kamera berlensa teleskop seperti fans-mu sekarang,mungkin aku sudah memotretnya dan menyimpannya untuk aku bermasturbasi."

Luhan tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun lalu meregangkan tangannya,meminta Sehun untuk kembali memeluk tubuhnya. Sehun menurut, kembali menindih Luhan dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Luhan. Dengan perlahan ia menggesekkan penisnya dan juga penis Luhan, yang dihadiahi lenguhan nikmat dari Luhan.

"Se-sehun hentikkan. Aku tidak tahan," kuku jari Luhan menancap dipunggung Sehun,menggenggam erat Sehun menandakan bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan klimaks.

Sehun yang kembali menuruti Luhan, mengenggam penisnya sendiri dan mengarahkannya dilubang Luhan. Luhan tidak suka memakai Lube. Ia lebih suka _rough_ sex. Ia ingin merasakan penis Sehun menusuk langsung Lubangnya tanpa dihalangi oleh apapun.

"Argh.." desis Luhan,merasakan perih dilubangnya. Tapi ia menyukainya,ia menikmatinya.

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun memasukkan penisnya sekaligus kedalam lubang Luhan. Punggun Sehun memerah akibat cakaran Luhan.

Sehun perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jika erangan kesakitan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat dari Luhan,itu adalah tanda untuknya bergerak lebih cepat. Mendorong penisnya hingga masuk sepenuhnya dilubang Luhan. Hingga _twins-ball _nya menampar bokong Luhan. Luhan mendesah keras,tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya dan akhirnya klimaks,mengeluarkan spermanya ditangannya sendiri dan baju Sehun. Sehun mengikuti beberapa menit kemudian dan ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan.

"Siap untuk pulang?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang lembut dan tangan yang mengelus kepala Sehun.

"Belum,tunggu sebentar. _Shit_ aku lelah."

Luhan tertawa , "Aku yang tampil dipanggung kenapa kau yang lelah?"

"Aku yang memasukkan penisku dan aku yang bergerak,jadi jangan protes."

Mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama,menunggu Sehun mengumpulkan energi dan kesadarannya yang terbang tinggi. Dengan diiringi nyanyian Luhan sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Sehun dengan terpaksa bangun karena Luhan bilang member EXO mungkin sedang menuju ke ruang ganti itu sekarang. Mereka memakai pakaian mereka lalu keluar dari bangunan tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

Setelah sampai di apartemen yang mereka bagi selama 4 tahun, Luhan dan Sehun kembali berciuman dan kembali bercinta dikamar mereka.

.

.

Sehun duduk sambil bersandar dipapan ranjang mereka dan Luhan duduk dipangukan Sehun. Angin malam berhembus dari jendela yang mereka buka. Kamar mereka gelap,hanya diterangi bulan yang mengintip dari jendela (Luhan sangat suka mematikan Lampu saat mereka sedang bermesraan. Ia bilang agar lebih terasa romantis dan dramatis.)

"-Mereka mengatai aku _nerd_ dan mereka bilang aku iri dengan 'Kesempurnaan EXO'," ucap Sehun menirukan gaya bicara fangirl yang bertengkar dengannya di festival, "Oh Please. Mana mungkin aku iri dengan Chanyeol? Si bodoh itu bahkan berlari takut saat menonton porno disekolah dulu."

Luhan terkikik geli sambil memainkan anak rambut Sehun dibelakang kepalanya, "Lalu kenapa kau masih berpenampilan seperti itu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Siapa yang menyuruhku berpenampilan seperti ini dengan alasan takut seseorang dikampus merebutku karena aku terlalu tampan?"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang berada dipangkuannya sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Well bukan salahku kan kalau aku takut? Dari dulu banyak wanita yang menggodamu karena kau tampan! Kau hanya boleh terlihat tampan didepanku !"

Sehun tertawa lalu menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat, "Kau lucu saat sedang cemburu. Kau tahu?"

Sehun mengecup hidung Luhan sambil mengelus punggung telanjang Luhan. Dimana tato bertuliskan _Shixun -_nama Sehun dalam karakter cina- tergambar disana.

"Kalau kau mau merubah penampilanmu aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun, "Tapi jangan protes kalau aku memasang _gps_ di ponselmu atau membayar Jongmin untuk memata-mataimu."

"Jongin ,Babe." Koreksi Sehun.

"Yeah Jongin,_whatever_."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sehun, "Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai Ide terlihat tampan hanya untukmu."

Luhan tersenyum. Sehun selalu mementingkan dirinya. Tidak pernah merasa jengkel terhadap keposesifan Luhan walaupun terkadang berlebihan (Bahkan ketika Luhan memaksa dirinya memakai Kaos 'DONT DISTURB ME MY BOYFRIEND MIGHT KILL YOU' saat kampus Sehun mengadakan _field trip_) .

Sehun mencintai Luhan.

Walaupun ia tidak suka musik rock.

Tapi Karena Luhan menyukainya, ia rela berdiri berjam-jam hanya untuk menonton konser rock.

Ia rela mendownload album EXO karena Luhan yang memainkan gitarnya.

Karena Luhan.

Jika orang menanyakan apakah Sehun suka dengan musik rock, Sehun akan menjawab tidak.

Tapi Jika orang menanyakan apakah Sehun menyukai gitaris band rock bernama Luhan, Sehun akan menjawab Ya.

Bahkan ia tergila-gila karenanya.

.

.

"Sehun,bagaimana kalau aku memberikan _fanservice_ untuk teman-temanmu besok?"

"Huh? Fanservice?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya fanservice! Lihat saja nanti."

Luhan mengedipkan matanya lalu mencium bibir Sehun ,"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan meringkuk manja dipangkuannya,memeluknya seperti koala.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan."

* * *

><p>Pagi itu di kampus,Sehun sedang membalikkan halaman demi halaman buku filosofinya saat pintu kelasnya terbuka dengan keras.<p>

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun meneguk salivanya. Ia mengenal suara ini. Terlalu mengenalnya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun.

Semua orang dikelas (termasuk gerombolan _fangirl_ EXO, dan Jongin yang sekarang sedang menganga heran) menatapnya dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Sehunnie!" Luhan berlari kearahnya lalu melemparkan tubuhnya kepelukkan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah _Bogoshipeo_!" teriak Luhan manja.

Luhan menciumi wajahnya berkali-kali, "Saranghae, Saranghae,Saranghae!"

Fangirl dikelasnya histeris,dari ekor matanya ia melihat fangirl yang bertengkar dengannya pingsan dan teman-temannya mengipas-ngipas dirinya memakai Kipas bergambar Luhan. Dan disebelahnya ,Jongin,Menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

_Fanservice yang baik Luhan. Sangat baik._

-**END-**

Ya FF ini terinspirasi karena ngeliat Luhan pegang gitar di foto sneakpeek film 'Back to 20'

Dan foto Luhan di TLP pas dia pake sleeveless dan rambutnya dikeatasin

WHAT A PERFECT FUCKER (no bro he is the one who being fucked here) HE IS

Duh

Jangan lupa like Halaman FB aku ya!

Search aja **Seluminati**

Buat ngikutin update fanfic,prompts ff,dan kadang kata2 jijik gombal sok romantis yang tiba2 tercipta kl lg bayangin Hunhan.

/Hiks galau hunhan pisah/


	2. The Vocalist and His Loyal fans

**The Vocalist and his (stupid) loyal fans**

Sehun duduk dengan gelisah. Matanya terus melirik ke pintu kelas yang jauh didepannya.

"Uhm, Jongin," ucap Sehun sambil beranjak dari kursinya, "ini sudah 15 menit setelah kelas bubar aku harus-"

Jongin menekan bahu Sehun hingga Sehun kembali duduk di bangkunya. Jongin masih menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

Sehun berdeham, "Ia kekasihku."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Uh,4 tahun?"

Jongin terperangah, dengan keras tangannya memukul lengan Sehun.

"Aw!" ringis Sehun, "Untuk apa pukulan tadi?!"

"Untuk seorang sahabat sialan sepertimu!" ucap Jongin kesal, "Kau pantas menerimanya!"

Sehun mengusap-usap lengannya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Oke,Maafkan aku karena merahasiakan ini padamu. Tapi aku lakukan ini semua untuk keselamatan Luhan. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kejadian dimana sasaengnya mengirim ancaman pada Luhan karena Ia berjalan-jalan dengan seorang wanita di myeongdeong?"

"Well tapi aku ini sahabatmu! Kau ingat?" jawab Jongin ketus.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Iya aku tahu. Maaf."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan member EXO lain? Apa kau mengenal mereka?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kami semua bersekolah di SMA yang sama."

Jongin kembali terperangah, tangannya sudah bersiap memberikan pukulan keras dilengan Sehun.

"Demi tuhan Jongin! Kalau kau memukulku lagi aku akan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo kalau kau membuat _fanfiction _porno tentang dirimu dan Kyungsoo!" pekik Sehun.

"Kau tidak dapat dipercaya Sehun," ucap Jongin menarik tangannya kembali dan melipatnya didada.

"Persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Dramatis sekali sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun, "Padahal aku berniat untuk mengajakmu ke studio latihan EXO."

Sehun berdiri dengan cuek hendak meninggalkan Jongin.

"Sehun, Kau serius menanggapi perkataanku?! Setelah setahun bersahabat, aku tidak percaya dengan kesetiaanku?"

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Oke! ayo kita berangkat!" seru Jongin sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Tapi tunggu dulu," ucap Jongin lalu menatap Sehun, "Jadi wanita yang bersama Luhan di Myeongdong, apa ia benar kekasih Luhan?"

Sehun mengerang dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin.

Disepanjang jalan,didalam Bus Jongin tak henti-hentinya menggerakkan kakinya karena gugup. Hadiah untuk Kyungsoo ditangannya ia pegang erat-erat. Bibirnya bergumam cepat menghafalkan kata-kata apa saja yang akan ia katakan saat bertemu Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap bingung kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin meledek Jongin karena ia terlihat bodoh sekarang, tapi ia lebih mengerti bahwa hal itu akan membuat Jongin bertambah gugup dan panik.

Sehun tidak ingin terlibat dalam _panic attack _Jongin.

"Jongin kita turun disini," ucap Sehun ketika bus berhenti. Jongin mengekori Sehun dari ia turun dari bus hingga mereka berjalan beberapa menit menuju studio latihan EXO.

Sehun menyapa keamanan disana dan berkata, "Ini temanku Jongin, ia kesini untuk melihat latihan EXO."

"Jongin," panggil Sehun sambil berbalik menatap Jongin yang sedang terperangah menatap foto besar EXO didinding studio.

"Ya bos, uh sayang, Oh Sehun." jawab Jongin tergagap, "Maaf aku- uh benar-benar-"

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menggenggam bahu Jongin erat, "Dengar Jongin. Jangan gugup! Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, hembuskan dengan pelan. Ya seperti itu."

Jongin menurut, ia mencoba menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan selama tiga kali.

"Dengar sobat, Studio latihan EXO ada dilantai 3. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka kalau kau akan datang. Semua personil sudah ada disitu kecuali kekasihku,Luhan. Aku harus pergi menjemputnya dulu. Kau tunggu di studio, ok? Aku tidak akan lama."

Jongin mengangguk layaknya robot.

Setelah Sehun pergi dan tak terlihat lagi. Dengan kaku ia naik menuju lantai tiga.

Disana, ada sebuah pintu kaca hitam yang membatasi koridor dengan studio.

Jongin meneguk salivanya kasar.

_Bernafas Jongin. Tarik lalu hembuskan._

Belum ia memutar knop,pintu sudah dibuka dengan kasar dari dalam.

Jongin terkesiap melihat Yixing keluar.

_Shit,Ini yixing. YIXING._

Pemain gitar sekaligus pencipta lagu dari semua Lagu EXO.

Ia juga menciptakan lagu _Love,Love,Love _favorit Jongin.

_Oh Astaga._

"Uh,maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Yixing yang juga terkejut melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri kaku didepan studionya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Jongin imnida," ucap Jongin sambil membukuk 90 derajat dengan formal, "A-aku teman Sehun."

"Oh! Kau teman Sehun. Kau boleh masuk, kita akan memulai latihan saat Luhan datang," ucap Yixing ramah.

Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah masuk ia mendengar yixing berkata, "Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan masuk. Untuk sekarang."

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Yixing menyuruhnya masuk, tapi menyarankan agar ia tidak masuk. Yixing memang terkenal membingungkan dan aneh. Belum lagi ia terkenal dengan panggilan _'lost yixing'_ karena ia terlihat kebingungan dan terkadang melamun sendiri.

Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk saja kedalam studio. Tapi ia segera menyesal karena tidak mengikuti saran Yixing karena yang ia lihat didalam sontak membuatnya kaku.

Didalam ia melihat Chanyeol duduk dikursi drumnya. Tidak itu saja, tapi dengan Baekhyun dipangukannya. Bibir mereka saling beradu, menciptakan suara yang membuat bagian bawah tubuh Jongin bereaksi. Tangan kiri Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh. Dan Tangannya yang lain Jongin temukan sedang berada di bokong Baekhyun, meremasnya hingga Baekhyun melenguh.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" bisik seseorang disampingnya membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget.

Ia tambah terkejut melihat sosok orang yang tadi berbisik kepadanya. Matanya membulat, otaknya memerintahkan Jongin untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang dihapalkannya di bis.

"Ha-hai Kyungsoo! Aku fans! Ini Hadiah!" ucap Jongin sambil mengulurkan hadiahnya.

"Oh Astaga," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan Jongin dengan ekspresi serius, "Kau mimisan."

"Kami dat- Oh Astaga apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sehun saat melihat segulung tisu dilubang hidung sahabatnya Jongin yang sedang dirawat oleh sahabatnya,Kyungsoo.

"Temanmu Mimisan," jawab Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan segulung tisu kelubang hidung Jongin yang lain, "Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau membawanya ketika ia sakit seperti ini."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, "Ia tidak sakit."

Kyungsoo melotot, "Ia sakit Sehun. Badannya panas tapi telapak tangannya dingin. Ia sedang demam!"

Sehun berusaha menahan tawa.

_Demam Kyungsoo._

Sahut Sehun dalam hati.

"Ini bubble tea untukmu kyungsoo!" ucap Luhan yang sedari tadi membagikan bubble tea kepada teman-temannya, "Oh hey! Siapa itu? Kekasih barumu Kyungsoo?"

"Ia temanku babe," jawab Sehun.

"Ah! Kau si Jongmin Jongmin itu ya!"

"Jongin," Koreksi Sehun.

"Ya Jongin!" seru Luhan sambil tersenyum riang, "Hai Jongin ,Aku Luhan salam kenal."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia tidak bisa menjawab karena seperti ada batu yang menyumpal tenggorokannya.

"Oh! Kau Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum, "Aku mengenalmu."

Dada Jongin seakan dipanah. Terpanah oleh panah cupid saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dan, Oh apa katanya tadi? Ia mengenali Jongin?

Jongin yang berada diawang-awang akhirnya terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya terkulai lemas dipaha Kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Ia pingsan!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan posisi Jongin agar merebahkan kepala dipahanya.

"Huh? Sehun kenapa temanmu pingsan?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang sedang mengurut-urut dahinya.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Itu gejala yang terjadi jika ia dekat dengan Kyungsoo."

Jongin tersadar karena sebuah lagu dan suara indah yang mengalun ditelinganya.

Ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan jaket seseorang yang dilipat untuk bantalan kepalanya.

Ia duduk perlahan dan melihat ruang sekitar. Ia ingat ia dsedang ada di studio EXO.

Studio EXO.

EXO.

Kyungsoo.

Matanya dengan cepat mencari sosok Kyungsoo dan menemukan sosok kecil itu sedang duduk disebuah kursi sambil menyanyi dengan serius. Matanya terpejam mendalami alunan lagu yang dibawakan teman-temannya.

Oh Jongin merasa sedang berada dalam drama romantis di tv. Dimana Jongin sang pemeran utama sedang terpesona dengan pemeran utama yang lain yang nantinya akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Jongin menghela nafas. Kekasih? Jangan mengkhayal Jongin bagaimana Kyungsoo mau menjadi kekasihmu kalau kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh didepannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin terperanjat, ia tidak sadar kalau latihan sudah berakhir dan sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Buruk," gumam Jongin, "Maksudku aku baik-baik saja tapi apa yang terjadi padaku tadi membuatku merasa buruk didepanmu dan-"

Jongin menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

_Kontrol diri Jongin, Kontrol diri._

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Ayo pulang, yang lain sudah pergi dan studio akan dikunci sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo mengambil jaket yang tadi menjadi bantalan kepala Jongin dan memakainya. Ia lalu mengambil tas dipojok ruangan dan mengajak Jongin untuk pulang bersama.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia sudah pulang," Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengunci pintu studio.

_Sehun dasar kau brengsek._

"Sehun bilang kau ingin menemuiku. Apakah itu salah?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak! Aku memang ingin menemuimu dan bersama denganmu."

Jongin menutup bibirnya dengan tangan.

"Kau lucu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju lift, "Ayo antarkan aku sampai mobil."

Jongin hanya meminta satu hal saat ini,

_Tubuhku tersayang jangan sampai kau pingsan lagi sekarang._

Sepanjang Jalan Kyungsoo bercerita tentang dirinya, bagaimana kesehariannya selain menjadi vokalis EXO. Ia sangat dekat dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun, Ia suka memasak, Ia suka kucing, Ia sangat suka menonton hingga ia bisa menonton 8 film seharian.

Jongin mendengarkan dengan baik, ia bahagia bisa mendengar Kyungsoo bercerita dengan antusias tentang kucing yang ia pelihara diapartemennya. Ia merasa seperti mengobrok dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya orang biasa,bukan idolanya. Ia seperti sedang berjalan bersama teman yang ia suka,yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Oh omong-omong,kita sudah berjalan sekitar 15 menit. Mana mobilmu? Kenapa kau memarkirkannya begitu jauh?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil, "Mobilku aku parkirkan di basement gedung apartemenku."

Jongin terperangah melihat Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tanpa dosan didepannya, "Ayo Jongin, Apa Kau tidak mau menemaniku?"

Jongin kembali ke realita lalu menyusul Kyungsoo. Tak beberapa lama ia merasakan tangannya yang mengayun digenggam oleh tangan yang lain. Tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu terasa dingin, membuat Jongin ingin terus menghangatkannya.

Jadi beginikah rasanya tangan Kyungsoo?

Jongin duduk di ruang tengah apartemen Kyungsoo. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar namun terasa hangat. Apartemen itu begitu rapih (beda sekali dengan apartemen Jongin) dengan beberapa foto terpajang disana. Kucing angora warna hitam milik Kyungsoo tertidur dipojok. Seperti pemiliknya, Kucing itu terlihat tenang dan tidak lincah seperti anjing Jongin (dan pemiliknya).

"Ini Kopimu," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Thanks."

"Jadi," ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk disamping Jongin dan menghadapnya, "Ceritakan tentangmu."

"Uhm, Aku Kim Jongin, 20 tahun , mahasiswa tingkat dua di universitas Seoul. Jurusan bisnis." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan melihat Kyungsoo masih menatapnya,dan menunggunya bercerita dengan sabar.

Jongin menghela nafas, "Aku suka berdansa. Aku seorang anggota klub _b-boy Stepvolution. _Tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, aku lebih menyukai balet."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, "Kau bisa menari balet?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Mau kutunjukkan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Jongin dengan ragu berdiri di ruang yang kosong. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menawarkan ini, tapi melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang antusias saat ia bilang ia bisa balet membuatnya ingin melihat ekspresi itu lagi. Dan ekspresi lainnya (karena Kyungsoo terkenal dengan julukan 'vokalis 1 ekspresi',dimana ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah walaupun ia sedang senang,marah atau sedih.).

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel disakunya dan memutar lagu _chandelier. _Ia menari mengikuti irama, memasukkan beberapa gerakkan hip hop agar penampilannya tidak membosankan. Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan takjub, dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar dan bibirnya yang terbuka lebar.

Jongin menyukai ekspresi itu, tapi ia lebih menyukai ekspresi dimana Kyungsoo tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Kau benar-benar hebat!" puji Kyungsoo setelah Jongin mengakhiri penampilannya dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka terdiam lama, Jongin masih mengatur nafasnya karena damn 4 menit menari dengan orang yang kau suka memperhatikanmu melipat gandakan rasa lelah yang Jongin rasakan.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu kenapa aku sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya?"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, "Tidak. Apa kau mau menceritakan kenapa kau mengenalku?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, memainkan jarinya di mug yang ia genggam.

Ekspresi lain yang belum pernah Jongin liat, Kyungsoo terlihat gugup walaupun Jongin tidak tahu alasan ia terlihat gugup seperti itu.

"Aku sering melihatmu di konser, di barisan paling depan. Kau begitu mencolok karena kau satu-satunya laki-laki disana dan kau tidak berteriak seperti yang lain. Kau hanya menatapku sambil terdiam. Awalnya kau membuatku takut, karena sikapmu seperti-"

"Seperti?"

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Seperti Pria mesum gila yang berbahaya."

_Yep, ternyata Sehun benar. Aku selama ini memang terlihat seperti pria mesum._

"Aku mengatakan ini pada Luhan. Dan Luhan bilang ia mengenalmu karena kau teman Sehun. maka dari itu aku menanyakan dirimu kepada Sehun dan Sehun bercerita kalau kau tidak seberbahaya yang kulihat. Sehun bilang,Kau baik walaupun terkadang menyebalkan."

Kai menggerutu dalam hati. _Thanks Sehun,kau sahabat yang baik._

"Se-sehun bilang kau mengidolakanku," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memainkan jarinya, "Ia juga bercerita tentang kau yang membelaku di internet saat para _haters_ menghujamku karena rumor menjengkelkan waktu itu."

Jongin ingat rumor itu. Dimana orang-orang mengatakan Kyungsoo bersedia tidur dengan produser satu acara musik demi EXO bisa tampil disana. Jongin begitu marah mendengarnya, dengan akunnya ia membalas semua cemoohan _haters_ untuk Kyungsoo. Ia juga membelikan boneka burung hantu besar untuk Kyungsoo dengan pesan _'Semangat Kyungsoo! Kau tetap yang terbaik untukku!'_ dan menitipkannya pada Sehun agar Sehun mengirimkannya melalui jasa pengantar didekat tempat ia tinggal.

Well, sekarang setelah tahu hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo,tidak aneh kenapa boneka burung hantu itu bisa sampai ditangan Kyungsoo dan menjadi objek foto Kyungsoo di instagram.

"Boneka burung hantu itu, aku masih menyimpannya," ucap Kyungsoo tersipu malu, "Boneka itu menjadi temanku tidur."

"Oh," gumam Jongin salah tingkah.

"Aku juga tahu kau yang melindungiku dari Sasaeng. Mengingat aku mempunyai kenangan buruk dengan mereka. Terima kasih."

Kalau Sehun bilang Jongin itu, Bodyguard tidak berguna untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin sering menghalangi fans mengerubungi Kyungsoo karena ia tahu Kyungsoo akan panik.

Mereka terdiam kikuk. Jongin tersenyum-senyum bodoh sambil menggaruk lehernya. Kyungsoo memainkan mug ditangannya sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo akhirnya, duduk lebih dekat dengan Jongin, "Kali ini tolong jangan pingsan lagi."

Belum sempat Jongin merespon bibir Kyungsoo sudah menempel dengan bibirnya. Bibir Kyungsoo. Yang berbentuk hati itu.

Jongin terkesiap,membuka mulutnya untuk menarik nafas. Namun Kyungsoo mengambil nafas Jongin lagi dan melesakkan lidahnya kerongga mulut Jongin.

Jongin yang sudah berhasil mengontrol dirinya akhirnya membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat. Bibirnya menciun bibir Kyungsoo, giginya menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu, pakaian mereka sudah berserakkan dimana-mana. Kyungsoo sudah berada di pangkuan Jongin. Tangan Jongin sudah menjelajah kulit tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo ditelinganya dengan nafas yang tersengal. Kyungsoo terus membisikkan kata itu seirama dengan pergerakkan Jongin yang memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Kyungsoo.

Malam itu Jongin mendapatkan apa yang semua fans impikan. Jongin mendapatkan cinta dari idolanya.

**EPILOG**

Jongin tersenyum-senyum sendiri di bangkunya, menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan Kyungsoo.

**From:** **My Cute owl.**

**Jangan lupa datang ke festival di gangnam!**

**Aku mencintaimu,malaikat pelindungku 3**

"Aku tidak tahu kau lebih menyebalkan setelah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo dibanding saat menjadi fansnya."

Jongin menatap Sehun sengit dan menutup bibir Sehun dengan tangannya, "Bodoh! Diam nanti semua orang tahu hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo!"

Sehun mencibir, "Semua sudah tahu bodoh. Hari pertama kau berpacaran dengannya kau mengupload foto kalian bersama dengan komentar 'Jongin selalu mencintai Kyungie'. Walaupun kau menutup mata Kyungsoo semua orang tahu bibir itu milik kyungsoo dasar bodoh!"

Jongin mendecih, "Terserahlah."

"Hey Sehun, Wanita-wanita itu kembali memperhatikanmu." Sehun mengikuti ekor mata Jongin dan menemukan gerombolan wanita yang menatapnya dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Wow Sehun yang kutu buku sekarang menjadi Sehun yang populer setelah ia merubah penampilannya."

"Diam kau brengsek."

Jongin tertawa puas menggoda temannya. Namun tawanya terhenti saat ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"JONGMIN KAU HARUS MENJAGA SEHUN DARI PEREMPUAN-PEREMPUAN GATAL DISANA ATAU AKU AKAN MENCULIK KYUNGSOOMU DAN MENJUALNYA KE TIBET!"

"..."

"Jongin?Siapa itu?"

"..."

"Jongin siapa yang-"

"YAH! KALIAN BERHENTI MENATAP SEHUN,IA MILIK LUHAN! SEHUN CEPAT PAKAI KACA MATA _NERD_MU! HALO?!LUHAN _PLEASE_ JANGAN CULIK KYUNGSOOKU!"

**END**

**PUAHAHAHA APA INI APA.**

**Rencananya mau nulis serial dari The guitarist tentang personil lainnya.**

**Tapi sepertinya gagal.**

**Huhuhu**

**Jangan lupa comment!**

**Dan Like FB aku: SeLuminati.**


	3. The Keyboardist,The drummer and Jealousy

**The Keyboardist, The drummer and Jealousy**

Orang-orang bilang ada beberapa playboy didunia,Salah satunya seorang drummer dalam sebuah band.

Baekhyun, sebagai seorang kekasih dari seorang drummer, tidak mempercayai itu.

Chanyeol, kekasihnya memang tampan dan mempunyai banyak fans yang berteriak ketika ia melepas jaketnya dan mempertontonkan lengan yang berotot dan berkeringat, tapi Chanyeol bukan seorang _Playboy_.

_Pfftt, please_. Bahkan ketika SD dulu Chanyeol tidak ingin mempunyai kucing hanya karena ia takut musang peliharaannya akan cemburu.

"_Ferret_, Baek." Chanyeol selalu mengingatkan ketika Baekhyun menyebut peliharaan kesayangannya itu Musang ,sambil menerawang mengingat musang (_ferret_) peliharaannya yang sudah tiada. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengkel. Duh, bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti itu menjadi playboy? Ya kan?

Bukannya mau membuat buruk _image_ Chanyeol sebagai _Drummer_ paling seksi di Korea (Chanyeol mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai drummer terseksi), tapi jika fans-fans wanita genit yang selalu bergelayut manja kepada Chanyeol itu tahu bagaimana Chanyeol dulu, mereka pasti akan terkejut.  
>Saat SD dulu Chanyeol bertubuh gemuk, memakai kacamata bundar agar mirip<em> harry potter<em> dan selalu membawa musang (ferret) kesayangannya ke sekolah. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Chanyeol karena takut mu- ferret kesayangannya itu menggigit mereka, tapi Baekhyun adalah pengecualian. Baekhyun berpikir digigit oleh mus- (_damn_) ferret Chanyeol setimpal dengan senyum lebar Chanyeol yang ia berikan ketika Baekhyun menawarkannya permen.

Baekhyun merengut ketika ia melihat salah satu fangirl Chanyeol meminta foto, dan berharap ferret peliharaan Chanyeol masih ada dan menggigit bibir fangirl yang sedang mengerucut sok manis itu.

Baekhyun tidak percaya kalau seorang drummer adalah playboy, tapi ketika melihat Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada fans-fansnya dan menjawab segala pertanyaan yang fans itu katakan dengan sangat manis pula, Baekhyun tidak ingin percaya namun hal itu tanpa sadar ia ingat dalam hati.

Dari _fanfiction_ yang pernah ia baca, ada beberapa ciri-ciri jika seseorang adalah playboy. Baekhyun kembali membuka fanfiction itu dan membaca ciri-ciri playboy yang penulis itu tuliskan.

Satu,Banyak memuji.

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat apakah Chanyeol mempunyai sifat yang satu ini dan ia tersentak kaget. Ya, Chanyeol mempunyai sifat ini. Ia sering kali, tidak, selalu memuji Baekhyun dalam kondisi apapun.

.

_Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Geez penulis bernama dolovemePlz ini salah menuliskan namaku lagi!"_

_"Apa yang ia tulis?"_

_"Beekhyun."_

_Chanyeol tertawa, "Well itu lebih bagus dari namamu di fanfiction sebelumnya. Beakhyun terdengar seperti nama burung berparuh panjang."_

_Baekhyun merengut,tidak suka._

_"Hey sudahlah jangan marah. Berhenti merengut seperti itu. Kau terlihat jelek!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya._

_Baekhyun mencibir, "Lalu kalau aku berhenti merengut apa wajahku akan terlihat lebih tampan?"_

_"Ya," jawab Chanyeol tulus sambil mencium dahi Baekhyun, "Aku lebih suka jika kau tersenyum. Kau terlihat sangat manis."_

_._

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,tidak, Chanyeol bukan playboy!

Baekhyun lalu membaca sifat kedua dari seorang playboy. Menghamburkan uang. Well,memang kebanyakan Chanyeol menghabiskan uangnya untuk Baekhyun ,dengan membelikan hadiah ,makanan favorit Baekhyun, atau _Eye liner limited edition_ yang dikeluarkan brand terkenal di Korea. Tapi itu bukan salahnya bukan? Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta Chanyeol untuk membelikan Eye liner itu. Merengek sepanjang hari sambil menyodorkan majalah kecantikan ke hidung Chanyeol tidak termasuk meminta bukan?

"Seorang Playboy selalu mengirimkan pesan menggoda," gumam Baekhyun.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya,hal ini adalah keahlian Chanyeol.

Ia ingat waktu SMP, Chanyeol sering mengirimkan pesan-pesan menggoda (pesan tidak jelas, dari sisi Baekhyun) seperti,

_Chanyoda: Hi Baek,apakah kau diciptakan oleh Justin timberlake?_

_Byuntiful Baekhyun: Huh?_

_Chanyoda: Karena, kau Sexy Baek._

_._

_Chanyoda: Apakah kau kafein Baekhyun? Karena kau membuatku 'bangun' semalaman ;)_

_Byuntiful Baekhyun: Chanyeol demi tuhan tanda kutip itu membuatku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak._

_Chanyoda: Oh benarkah? Apa itu? Mungkin saja pemikiran kita sama Baek ;)_

_Byuntiful Baekhyun: ...Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya._

_Chanyoda: Tapi kenapa? Apa kau lebih suka kita mempraktekannya daripada membicarakannya? ;)_

_Byuntiful Baekhyun: Demi tuhan Chanyeol kalau kau tidak berhenti aku akan meninju matamu hingga kau terlihat seperti emoji yang kau kirimkan padaku._

_Chanyoda: No :(_

_._

Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika mengingat pesan-pesan menggelikan yang Chanyeol kirimkan padanya, bahkan ketika mereka sudah resmi pacaran. Bedanya, setelah mereka resmi berpacaran Baekhyun membalas pesan-pesan menggoda Chanyeol dengan lebih 'ramah'. Baekhyun tidak akan membocorkan apa pesannya tapi satu hal yang pasti, malam pertama mereka juga dimulai oleh pesan-pesan tersebut.

Tanda selanjutnya adalah mempunyai banyak kenalan wanita. Chanyeol mempunyai banyak kenalan wanita, karena ia memiliki kakak wanita dan dulu noona Chanyeol dan para temannya selalu meminta Chanyeol sebagai sukarelawan untuk mereka dandani layaknya wanita. Yeah, walaupun begitu tetap saja itu termasuk mempunyai banyak kenalan wanita kan? Oh dan jangan lupakan teman-teman ibu Chanyeol yang sering mengerubungi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika mereka berkunjung ke restoran ibu chanyeol layaknya lalat.

Tanda terakhir adalah Playboy sering menyatakan cinta. Baekhyun mengakui bahwa Chanyeol sering sekali mengungkapkan cintanya dengan blak-blakan kepada Baekhyun. Entah ketika mereka sedang bersiap untuk naik panggung , ketika sedang menonton netflix diapartemen yang mereka bagi atau ia bisa saja mengatakannya dengan random ketika dimanapun dan apapun yang mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun ingat ketika ia selesai membaca fanfic berjudul 10080 dan air mata merusak eye linernya, Chanyeol masuk kekamar dengan wajah khawatir. Ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang tak berhenti menangis, dan mengusap air mata dipipi Baekhyun.

"Ada apa hmm?"

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau masih mencintaiku? A-apa kau bosan denganku? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Hey,hey,hey apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti itu hmm?" Chanyeol kembali mengusap air mata Baekhyun dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu bukan? Aku selalu senang dan tidak sabar ingin melalui hari-hariku bersamamu, tidak sabar ingin mengetahui hal apalagi yang akan kita lalui esok. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Byun Baekhyun. Tidak akan pernah."

.

Baekhyun meneguk salivanya kasar. _Shit,Shit, Shit,Shit_. Chanyeol adalah seorang Playboy! Chanyeol oh anak manis yang memelihara musang, Park Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi Playboy!

"Sayang?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menutup laptopnya ketika ia mendengar kekasihnya masuk kedalam kamar yang mereka bagi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Oh tuhan, lihat tangan berotot itu, oh dan dada bidang yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menjilat air yang menet- Baekhyun, fokus!

Kau baru saja mengetahui bahwa kekasihmu adalah Playboy!

"Uh Ti-tidak." Ucap Baekhyun cepat lalu berbaring disisi tempat ia tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu dan berganti pakaian, ia lalu naik keatas tempat tidur dan tidur disisi Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan berbalik perlahan untuk menatap punggung telanjang kekasihnya.

Apakah benar Chanyeol seorang playboy? Ia mempunyai banyak alasan untuk menjadi playboy. Ia tampan, dan mempunyai banyak bakat, ia baik dan pengertian. Chanyeol juga mempunyai banyak fans yang tentunya lebih cantik dan seksi dari Baekhyun. Jadi, apa alasan Chanyeol untuk bertahan selama ini bersama Baekhyun?

"Aaah!" pekik Baekhyun ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol hingga melingkar ditubuh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengaitkan jemari mereka. Baekhyun bergeser mendekat ketubuh kekasihnya, dan menempelkan pipinya kepunggung Chanyeol.

"Banyak hal.."

"Salah satunya?"

"Salah satunya hubungan kita."

Chanyeol berbalik dan sekarang ia berbaring menghadap kekasihnya, "Ada apa dengan hubungan kita?"

Baekhyun menatap bola mata hitam itu,ada dirinya yang terpancar dibola mata itu dan ia tersenyum, "Kita sudah bersama selama ini, aku takjub kau bisa tahan berada disisiku."

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dan Baekhyun menoleh dan mencium telapak tangan Chanyeol, "Kau juga membuatku takjub, setelah keanehan yang kulakukan selama ini, kau tetap menjadi kekasihku."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Karena aku sangat menyayangimu Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mendekat lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Kita akan terus seperti ini kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Baekhyun, "Ya, kita akan terus seperti ini. Bahkan kedepannya akan lebih baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berusaha mengingat perkataan Chanyeol dengan hatinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Baekhyun pikir setelah semua yang dikatakaan Chanyeol hatinya akan percaya, bahwa perasaannya akan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tapi suara jahat dihatinya masih berbisik_ 'Dasar bodoh, hanya seperti itu kau mempercayai Chanyeol? Hey kau baca ceritanya bukan? Di ff itu chanyeol bilang ia mencintaimu tapi ia meninggalkanmu perlahan mati karena kanker sementara ia berbahagia bersama kyungsoo!'_

Baekhyun kembali murung. Bahkan kenyataan kekasihnya pergi untuk menjemput anak dari teman ibunya membuat Baekhyun bertambah sedih.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Jangan mengajakku berbicara Kyungsoo, aku benci kepadamu."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bingung. Sementara Yixing hanya mendecak dan berbisik 'Dasar gay' yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi _PIGEON_!"

Teriak Luhan riang sambil masuk kedalam studio.

"P_igeon_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yup, kau tidak mengerti apa itu _pigeon_? Duh," Luhan tertawa meremehkan, "Pigeon itu bahasa inggris yang sering digunakan rapper untuk mendiss lawannya!"

"Ah maksudmu _peasant_?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan alis, "Iya, _Pigeon_ kan?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas, oh sudah terlalu banyak kebodohan terjadi pagi ini, "_Pigeon_ itu merpati hyung. Yang benar p-e-a-s-a-n-t."

"Hey itu yang aku katakan barusan. _Pigeon_."

"Peas- ah sudahlah dimana Sehun?"

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut Luhan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ia ikut Jongmin dan Chanyeol menjemput teman Chanyeol dibandara."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Hyung sudah berapa kali kubilang nama kekasih ku jongin, J-o-n-g-i-n."

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Jongmin, aku senang melihatnya jengkel ketika aku memanggilnya Jongmin." Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa sadis.

Kyungsoo langsung membuka twitternya dan memention akun vokalis band Hyukoh.

_"oh hyuk,apakah kau membutuhkan keyboardist dan guitarist?"_

* * *

><p>Baekhyun pikir kemarin adalah hari yang paling buruk, Baekhyun salah, seakan alam semesta menertawakannya ,ia memberikan hal buruk pada Baekhyun hari ini. Dan hal buruk itu adalah kekasihnya Park Chanyeol, berbincang dengan Yeonhee (si wanita anak teman ibu Chanyeol) dan tidak mengacuhkan Baekhyun. Demi kebodohan Luhan, ia mengabaikan Baekhyun, kekasihnya!<p>

Chanyeol dan Yeonhee masih tertawa menertawakan sesuatu yang menurut Baekhyun tidak selucu ketika Lay Hyung lupa ia mempunyai keponakan dan meninggalkannya di mall seharian.

Baekhyun berdeham, "Uh aku akan ke toilet sebentar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah beranjak lalu mengatakan, "Oh baiklah."

Apa?

Oh Baiklah?

Oh, Baiklah?

Pria musang brengsek berani-beraninya ia mengabaikan Baekhyun dan hanya mengatakan dua kata. Oh dan Baiklah?

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Ia menatap dirinya yang ada di cermin.

Yeonhee pastinya lebih cantik dan baik daripada dirinya.

Yeonhee mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang dan indah. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Rambut berwarna pinknya terlihat kering dan rusak.

Yeonhee mempunyai senyum yang cantik. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merengek, tapi ketika ia tersenyum ia hanya melihat bibir yang membentuk bujur sangkar.

Yeonhee mempunyai payudara. Baekhyun memegang dadanya dan meraba-raba dadanya yang rata. Huh, rata seperti ekspresi Sehun.

Baekhyun melirik kesisinya dan melihat seorang anak kecil menatapnya aneh sambil mencuci tangan. Ia memberikan Senyum bersalah kepada sang anak kecil dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap Yeonhee yang sedang berbicara ekspresif (cih, berlebihan) lalu membenarkan poni Yeonhee.

_What. The. hell?_

Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri mereka berdua, hatinya panas bukan main. Air mata mengalir dipipinya, ia menangis kesal. Dengan otomatis ia mengambil soda cup besar dimeja dan menyiramkannya kepada Chanyeol, hingga kekasihnya basah kuyup. Dadanya yang bidang terlihat dari kemeja putihnya yang transparan. Dan nipplesnya- Baekhyun, kau sedang marah oke, fokus.

"Baekhyun!"

"Kau brengsek!" teriak Baekhyun tak mau kalah, ia melihat anak kecil yang ia temui dikamar mandi menatapnya heran, "Ha-harusnya aku tahu kalau kau itu playboy!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, "Apa yang kau maksud Baekhyun?"

"Harusnya aku tahu bahwa selama ini kau bohong kepadaku!" baekhyun terisak dan melap lendir yang keluar dari hidungnya, "Harusnya aku tahu aku tidak sebaik apa yang kau katakan padaku."

"Harusnya aku sudah tahu dari ketika kau berselingkuh dengan kyungsoo dan meninggalkanku yang sedang mengidap kanker!"

"Baekhyun aku tidak menger-"

"Jangan memotong perkataanku,bodoh! Setelah kau menyakitiku kau juga mau memotong perkataanku?!Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!"

Chanyeol bertambah bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan kondisinya yang basah kuyub,tidak lagi kesal dengan kekasihnya yang membuat mereka menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Ia betul-betul bingung. Apa yang ia perbuat? Berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo? Bahkan membayangkannya saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Hubungan kita berakhir!"

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Hubungan kita berakhir! Oh Astaga kenapa kau tidak bisa mendengar dengan kupingmu yang besar kau harusnya mendengarku! Jangan hanya gunakan kuping itu dan menggodaku untuk menggigi-"

_Baekhyun, fokus, kau bedebah._

Baekhyun menarik napas lalu menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Dan belajar bahasa biner kau bodoh!" sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yeonhee yang shock, Chanyeol yang bingung serta anak kecil yang bertemu denganya dikamar mandi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju studio ketika ia membuka pintunya ia melihat teman-teman bandnya sudah datang, kecuali (mantan) kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas lalu menghempaskan diri disebelah Sehun.

"Ini sudah hari kelima, Hyung."

Chanyeol menekuk bibirnya kebawah dan menyandar dibahu Sehun, "Aku tahu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Hyungnya, "Ini sudah hari kelima Baekhyun tinggal diapartemen kami. Sudah hari kelima ia menangis dan tidur ditempat tidur kami. Hyung, kau tidak tahu kan seberapa frustasinya aku karena Luhan terus mengurus baekhyun dan mengabaikanku?!KAU TIDAK TAHU KAN?!"

"Sehun!" Rengek Chanyeol, "Aku juga ingin membawanya pulang. Tapi kau tahu kan ia tidak mengangkat teleponku!"

Sehun kembali bersandar, "Oh astaga kenapa aku juga harus menderita ketika kalian ada masalah huh? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun, "Karena kau dongsaeng kesayanganku."

Sehun mendecak sebal dan berusaha mendorong koala besar yang memeluknya.

"Aww sahabatku Chanyeol jangan terlihat Masokis seperti itu," ucap Luhan yang tidak diketahui kapan kedatangannya sambil berusaha memisahkan Sehun dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Masokis?"

"Iya, masokis. Lihat wajahmu terlihat sedih dan muram seperti itu. Benar-benar masokis."

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas, "Melankolis sayang, Bukan masokis."

"Oh." Luhan berdeham, "Ya itu. Kau terlihat seperti itu. Ayo bercerialah! Cuaca sedang bagus bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir es krim?"

Sehun tersenyum. Luhan selalu tahu bagaimana cara menghibur teman-temannya dan itu selalu berhasil.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Ya Es Krim. Mungkin baik untuk kondisiku saat ini."

Luhan lalu merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya keluar dengan langkah ceria. Sehun hendak mengikuti ketika Jongin menahan tangannya.

"Jadi yang benar melankolis?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu masokis itu apa? Jenis Buah?"

Sehun menghela nafas kesal sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Masokis itu-" Ia menatap Jongin yang masih menunggu jawabannya, "Ah sudahlah."

Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin berbalik dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Jangan bertanya kepadaku oke? Aku sedang tidak mood melayani satu kebodohan lagi selain kebodohan Luhan."

Yixing hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Pffttt, gay."

* * *

><p>Baekhyun masih bersikeras tidak ingin pulang keapartemennya bersama Chanyeol. Ia masih berada diapartemen Sehun dan Luhan, menonton film-film romantis seperti <em>about time<em> dan _the vow_ sambil memakan seember eskrim dan menangis. Walaupun Chanyeol menjelaskan (lewat Sehun) kalau Baekhyun salah paham, Yeonhee Chanyeol anggap sebagai adiknya (demi tuhan,bocah itu masih berumur 15 tahun Baekhyun) dan ketika itu Chanyeol hanya membersihkan debu yang menempel dirambut Yeonhee karena Yeonhee akan ada kencan dengan kekasihnya.

"Oh astaga tidak heran kenapa Sehun terlihat depresi." Komen Kyungsoo sambil masuk dan memunguti tisu yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Uh Kyungsoo aku menggunakan itu untuk melap lendir dari hidungku."

"Ew!" teriak kyungsoo sambil melempar tisu itu ketong sampah.

"Baekhyun! Sudah kubilang berhenti memakan eskrim! Kau akan menjadi gemuk!" pekik Luhan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah cukup jelek! Aku tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menangis lagi.

"Hey darimana ide itu datang huh?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyentil dahinya, "Apa kau membaca _fanfiction_ lagi?"

Baekhyun cemberut dan mengangguk lemah, "Hey fanfiction itu meninggalkan kesan paling dalam untukku, oke?"

"_Fanfiction_ apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Fanfiction dimana Chanyeol berselingkuh denganku ketika Baekhyun terkena kanker dan baekhyun menulis pesan-pesan dengan kode biner dan semacamnya."

"Oh..Oke.."

"Bukankah ini konyol? Kenapa kau lebih mempercayai sebuah fanficton daripada kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun menunduk sedih, "Ia menggoda wanita didepanku."

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun, kau tahu benar bagaimana Chanyeol! Ia bahkan selalu memberi jarak ketika fans mengajaknya berfoto, kau tahu kenapa? Karena ia tidak ingin membuatmu sakit hati."

"Tapi ia mengabaikanku ketika bersama Yeonhee! Aku begitu kesal!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Chanyeol ketika kau pergi bersama vokalis _girls' generator_? Ketika gosip kau berhubungan dengan wanita itu meluas? Apa kau pikir ia tidak marah dan sakit hati? Apa kau pikir ia tidak sedih? Ia sedih Baekhyun, tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia melindungimu!"

Baekhyun ingat kejadian itu, ketika seseorang memfoto dirinya bersama vokalis _girls' generator_ didalam mobil, ketika fans menghujatnya dan membencinya. Waktu itu ia sangat terpuruk, ia terus menangis didalam kamar apartemennya sendiri. Merasa kesepian dan seorang diri. Namun Chanyeol datang menghampirinya, mengatakan kata-kata menenangkan sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Aku disini Baekhyun, Aku disini."

"Chanyeol-ah percaya padaku. Please, kau percaya padaku kan? A-aku tidak melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku bersumpah aku-"

Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dan meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia akan selalu mempercayai Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun kembali menangis mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Tapi tanda-tanda itu menunjukan kalau ia playboy!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menjelaskan tentang tanda-tanda playboy yang ia baca dan menceritakan sifat-sifat Chanyeol yang sesuai dengan tanda-tanda itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya,hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Baekhyun dengan jurus andalannya.

"Baekhyun, tapi dari apa yang kau ceritakan, Chanyeol memang melakukan hal yang sama dengan playboy lakukan, tapi ia melakukan itu semua hanya padamu," ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan bangga. Oh akhirnya Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting selain hal-hal bodoh.

Baekhyun tercengan, seperti realita baru saja memukul kepalanya yang dipenuhi dengan keraguan, "Iya, kau benar. Kenapa a-aku baru menyadarinya?"

"Karena bergaul lama-lama dengan Luhan membuatmu seperti dirinya."

Luhan memukul pelan tangan Kyungsoo sambil cemberut.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Baekhyun?"

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti aku dalam fanfiction yang ditulis dolovemeplz!" ucapnya lalu berlari keluar dari apartemen Sehun dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menulis pesan pada Sehun.

Sehoon: Misi selesai, beagle pengganggu sudah pulang kerumahnya, kau sekarang bisa bebas melakukan appaun dengan puppymu.  
>Jangan lupa memakai pengaman, aku belum siap mendapat keponakan.<p>

* * *

><p>Baekhyun berlari menuju apartemennya. Well, sebenarnya ia naik taksi karena apartemennya lumayan jauh, tapi tetap saja ia memilih menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya agar terkesan dramatis. Dengan terengah-engah ia sampai diapartemennya dan segera memasukan pin. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi. Chanyeol terkejut melihat keberadaan Baekhyun.<p>

"Baekh-" perkataanya berhenti ketika lelaki yang ia panggil itu melemparkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol membuat mereka terjatuh.

"Chanyeol-ah maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku menyirammu dengan Soda,maaf karena telah berteriak padamu, maaf karena membuatmu malu dan maaf karena aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu."

"Aku tahu aku bodoh dengan tidak percaya denganmu," ucapnya sambil terisak, "Tapi aku juga merasa tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku miliki, dengan apa yang kau lihat dari diriku. Aku tidak cantik, aku kekanak-kanakkan dan percaya kepada fanfiction."

"Hey," ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkup pipi Baekhyun, "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku juga bukan lelaku sempurna untukmu Baekhyun. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik, aku berusaha untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan,yaitu mencintaimu dan menjagamu. Dimataku Kau sempurna, kau yang sekarang sudah sangat membuatku bahagia. Kau melengkapi kekuranganku dan aku harap kau mempercayaiku untuk melengkapimu juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum,memejamkan mata ketika Chanyeol menciumnya, "Aku mempercayaimu,Chanyeol."

* * *

><p>EPILOG<p>

"Awwww _Couple_ favoritku sudah bersama kembali!" goda Jongin, membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Yeah, bahkan kami berbaikan seperti adegan yang ditulis dolovemePLZ di fanfiction."

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Jongin, "I-itu akunku, hyung."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"dolovemeplz adalah aku. Aku yang menulis fanfic itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum

Baekhyun masih tersenyum.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum sebelum akhirnya,

"YA! KAU BODOH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGEJA NAMAKU HUH?! APA OTAKMU INI RUSAK?! APA KAU MAU AKU MERUSAK OTAKMU LAGI HINGGA KAU LUPA DENGAN KYUNGSOO SEPERTI DI FANFIC_ ANTEROGADE TOMORROW_!"

"Aw!Hyung sakit! Ampun!"

"Ya! Luhan jangan diam saja! Bantu aku membuat sibodoh ini amnesia seperti di fanfiction!"

"Uh tapi," ucap Luhan tak yakin, "Tapi yang seharusnya lupa ingatakan kan Kyungsoo bukan Jongin."

Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha memisahkan Baekhyun dan Jongin menatap Luhan tak percaya.

_Really?_ Hyung?

"AW! HYUNG KAU MEMUKULKU DENGAN SIMBAL! OH ASTAGA DASAR LIAR! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENULIS FANFICTION ANTARA CHANYEOL DAN JOY!"

_"WHAT?!"_

"Astaga please hentikan!"

"Pfftt _gay_," Yixing yang sedari tadi menonton kejadian itu berkomentar, "Syukurlah aku tidak _gay_ seperti kalian."

Sehun yang berada disisi Yixing menatapnya dengan bingung, "Tapi Hyung, kau juga_ gay_."

"Huh benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Uh Kekasihmu Kris sekarang sedang tinggal dicina."

"Oh."

Sehun menghela napas sambil membuka twitternya.

" ohhyuk Apa kau butuh seorang staff? Aku rela bekerja apapun asalkan kau menyelamatkanku dari band ini,sekarang."

FINISH

HAHHAHAHHAhaH APA INI

Humor gagal TvT

Yup ada 10080 dan anterogade tomorrow (satu2nya ff kaisoo&chanbaek yang aku baca) dan ada beberapa adegan terkenal mereka juga yang aku mention disini :D

dan yup Girls' generator itu bukan typo tapi memang diubah biar fanfiction ini gak diblock sama SM karena malasah copyright hahaha

Gimana? Puaskah? Heheheh

Drabble dari Fanfiction ini selesai :D

Terima kasih udah baca

Twitter: mymusehun


End file.
